Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Legacy
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Legacy', ''also known as '''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Legacy is a new installment in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP trilogy. It was first announced on August, 5th 2018. It will be the fourth installment in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP series. Confirmed elements Characters Stages Bosses Assist Trophy Characters Changes from other Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Elements Menu and UI changes *In Vs. mode, the stage selection screen now appears before the character selection menu, making players select a stage before selecting characters. This could be interpreted as fairer to the losing player in a set of matches. *All stages now have a Battlefield form. Ω forms are also standardized to have the same underside shape akin to Final Destination, with none of them having vertical walls. *Stage hazards can be turned off for the first time in the series, allowing players to remove intrusive elements from gameplay. What constitutes as a "hazard" is not yet clear, but seems to include even mild elements such as tilting or platform movement. *Alternate costumes are now shown at the bottom of the player's portrait, with at least eight small stock icons representing each palette swap. Additionally, each color is now listed with a name from the numbers 1-8 (e.g. Color 5). *In timed matches, characters in the lead will occasionally flash with a gold sparkle. *While a match is loading, an intense versus splash screen will appear, showing the combatants in their CSS renders and alternate costume. Consequently, this seems to remove tips - at least from where they were in Smash 4. *The damage meter now displays tenths of a damage percentage (e.g. 10.5%). Note that while all games since Melee have used decimal percentages, this is the first game to reveal that fact instead of simply rounding down for display. *In one-on-one stock fights, the stock count of both fighters will be briefly displayed onscreen whenever a stock is lost. *While a fighter is knocked off the stage, a minimap which shows the character locations, blast zone, and camera zoom will appear on the corner of the screen. *The closer a fighter is to a blast zone, the smaller their "magnifying glass" camera becomes. It will start flashing when they are almost touching the blast line. *Several characters now sport additional UI elements next to their damage meter. Gameplay changes *To increase gameplay speed, all damage taken in one-on-one fights with no items is increased to 1.2x. *Short hop aerial attacks now have a damage multiplier of 0.85x. This is presumably to offset the aforementioned 1.2x damage increase. *While knockback itself might be unchanged, the physics of launch movement are different from all previous games - characters have a much higher initial speed and deceleration, resulting in being launched at very high speeds yet slowing down to nothing very quickly. This new knockback behavior is unofficially known as "balloon knockback" by the fanbase. *Rage only becomes noticeable with damages of 120% or above, and its knockback increase has been toned down. *Perfect shields are performed in reverse: instead of pressing the shield button several frames before an attack connects, players have to release the shield button when an attack connects on their shield instead. This also causes the screen to pause briefly, with the fighter's eyes flashing to signify a perfect shield. This updated mechanic makes perfect shielding a much riskier tactic, but allows a perfect-shielding fighter to retaliate much faster against attacks when successful. **It is currently unknown if this new method of perfect shielding forces shields to take damage before a player can retaliate. *It now takes 11 frames to shield drop, making the game less defense-focused. *Hitting a shield now contributes to staling. *If two grabs collide, both characters take minimal damage and act as if grab released. This removes the effect of port priority in determining who gets the grab. *Edge sweet spots have become smaller. *Footstools have been nerfed, with opponents being able to tech on the ground during the footstool animation. *Reeling can be teched on the ground, like in previous Smash games. *Locks can now only be performed twice in a row. *Characters can no longer run through shielding characters and instead push them backwards, preventing cross-ups or mixups revolving around moving through an opponent. This also seems to affect several momentum-based moves, which now stop on shield. As of now, it is unknown if this is a bug. *Screen KOs are much faster, making them once again faster than Star KOs. *Sudden Death consists of the screen slowly zooming in, making the blast zones gradually shrink. It also appears to have a fixed camera angle, and the screen progressively gets covered in aesthetic flames, starting with the corners. If the screen has finished zooming in, Bob-ombs will start falling after a while. *Timed battles can last 2 and a half minutes, which signifies more precise time limit options for versus mode. Mobility changes *The jumpsquat timing of every character has been standardized to 3 frames. *Full hops and midair jumps are sped up across the cast. However, this does not apply to extra midair jumps (such as Kirby's or Pit's). *The landing lag of all aerials and up specials is significantly reduced for all characters. For some characters, the landing lag of these moves is even less than in Melee with L-canceling. *Rolling and sidestepping repeatedly now penalizes the user with increased startup and ending lag and less intangibility frames, leaving them more vulnerable. *Perfect pivoting can no longer be performed, as characters no longer enter their standing animation when turning around out of their initial dash. *Air dodges now act as a combination of Melee and Smash 4: airdodging to the left and right grant fighters a quick momentum boost in said direction, but without making them helpless. However, fighters can only air dodge once before landing or getting hit, and the directional version has roughly a full second of ending lag. **Fighters suffer from almost no landing lag should they attempt a standard air dodge too close to the ground; however, directional air dodges cause more landing lag. **Wavedashing has made a return from Melee, but has been nerfed due to the new mechanics added to directional air dodging as well as increased landing lag. Techniques associated with wavedashing, eg wavelanding, are also back, but to what extent is unclear. *Initial dashes seem to have been lengthened, allowing some aspects of dash-dancing to return. However, characters cannot turn around until the entire dash animation is finished, making it more similar to fox-trotting. Attack changes *Characters can now perform any ground attack out of a run, including their neutral attack, tilt attacks, and all smash attacks. In previous games, only dash attacks, up smashes and special moves could be performed out of a run. Characters can also instantly turn around to input any grounded attack in the other direction, a technique unofficially named "Reversed Run Canceling" by fans. *Short hop aerial attacks can be performed by pressing the jump and attack buttons at the same time. This will assist players who have difficulty performing short hops because of the new universal 3 frame jumpsquat. *Rapid-jab neutral attacks no longer push the user off edges when hitting opponents. *Smash attacks can be charged about three times longer than previous games. Unlike in previous games, the damage increase from charging caps after a set period, but knockback continues to increase until the move is unleashed. *Aerial attacks can be performed while hanging onto a , a property known officially as a "ladder attack". *Pummels have been universally sped up, but deal less damage. *Edge attacks have been buffed, now granting intangibility until the hitboxes cease rather than until 2 frames before the hitboxes come out, allowing them to beat out opposing attacks. *Non-storable chargeable neutral specials can now be reversed right before they are unleashed. *Taunts can now be canceled, and are performed much faster. *The effectiveness of every tether recovery has been nerfed, as they cannot be performed out of airdodges quickly, brought on by increased lag, and the amount of getup is the same as regular up specials. *Final Smashes are quicker, with versions granting a controllable transformation being removed, so players can return to fighting quickly. As a result, many fighters receive new Final Smashes or have returning Final Smashes with altered functionalities. Aesthetic changes *The particle effects of the game are significantly more cartoony, with a solid-color or cel-shaded aesthetic. Compared to Smash 4, hits are signified by spark-like blows instead of colorful stars, while attack effects appear visually longer-lasting or possess far larger particle effects. *Most returning fighters feature a more subdued color scheme, but with slightly more detail in their models than from previous games. *Time slows down substantially and the camera zooms in with a colorful blue background at significant moments during a match, such as when landing a highly damaging special move or when breaking a shield. The camera also does this for potential final hits of a match, dramatically pausing gameplay with intense sound effects and red lightning/background, while zooming in. These are referred to as "Special zoom" and "Finish zoom" by Masahiro Sakurai and the development team. **Special zoom is signified by a sound similar to landing a KO Uppercut or Finishing Touch, and finish zoom has SFX somewhat akin to the infamous "ping". *Punching and kicking SFX on hit are different and sound harder-hitting compared to the previous game, with even weaker attacks playing loud "punch" effects. *Fighters sent flying now leave a colorful, lingering trail of solid-colored smoke behind them. If dealt enough knockback, they will also play a whistling sound while flying, akin to a jet plane. *Grab immunity after a character is thrown or released from a grab is visually indicated by their model flashing yellow until it wears off. *All characters now have unique hitstun animations for taking hits from behind. *Blast KOs cause a burst of confetti on the screen alongside the standard colorful blast. *Star KO'd characters now use a tumbling animation similar to Brawl s Screen KOs, rolling away from the screen as they fly away. *Final Smashes now cause a segment of the screen to show the upper portion of the summoner's face, which is taken entirely from the summoner's official artwork, before the move begins, similar to Chrom's appearance in Pair Up. **In Mr. Game & Watch's case, the close up is of where his eyes would be. *Any characters standing too close to a Final Smash will visibly react to it. *While on Final Smash standby, the character's damage gauge will constantly spark with aqua-colored electricity. Upon use, one of the eyes on the fighter's character portrait will flash. *Many Assist Trophies and Final Smashes now affect the background of the stage. *On the Results screen, the Announcer now says "(Character name/Team) wins!", instead of saying "The winner is... (character name/team)!" as in the past three installments. Additionally, after Team Battles, all teammates will perform their complete victory animation instead of only the player with the highest score/stock count, much like the first three games. *In addition to some characters with a mirrored stance, some Assist Trophies and Poké Ball Pokémon face the screen regardless of the direction they turn towards. *Names now override some instances of character names, such as underneath the damage meter. **If the player enters a name, any Poké Ball Pokémon or Assist Trophy character summoned by the player will be indicated by the player's name. *Moves with Reflection now display shining hexagon effects, upon reflecting projectiles. Item changes * Certain types of items, such as banana peels, are now able to be picked up by tilt attacks. *There can now be more than one Assist Trophy active at any given time. Additionally, characters summoned by an Assist Trophy can be KO'd, granting a point to whoever KO'd said character. If multiple players summon an Assist Trophy each, they will proceed to fight one another if close enough. *When an Assist Trophy or Poké Ball is used at the edge of a stage or ledge, they no longer immediately fall off the stage/ledge. *Fake Smash Balls were introduced, with inverted lines as their design. When broken, these explode into a colorful X-shaped explosion, causing heavy knockback and damage to nearby fighters. Unlike the standard Smash Ball, Fake Smash Balls tend to drift towards players and general action instead. *Smash Balls and Fake Smash Balls have a chance of spawning with Soccer Ball physics, rolling around the stage and respawning once they drop offstage. These despawn after a set time. *The Boss Galaga causes a black background to cover the screen when it catches an opponent, complete with pixel stars. Additionally, if the Boss Galaga Star KOs a character, it can now be seen with the character in the distance. The star also becomes larger. *The Hammer and Golden Hammer have a unique 8-bit-styled hit particle, resembling the particle effect used when Mario destroys a barrel in the original Donkey Kong. *The Warp Star's descent can now be stalled by the user. *The Timer now creates a dark warping background alongside its usual slowdown effect. Trivia *This is the first Super Smash Bros. fan-game to: **Have no veteran characters cut since Ultimate RP. ***Except for the forgotten characters who are the following that got cut. ****'Super Smash Bros Ultimate RP' - Mario Segali, Ian Dunman, Older Tails Prower, Taïls Døll Mêtal Sønic, Dr. Baxter Ewers, MegaMan, Ivo Robotnik, Xavier Drakor, Cyber Xavier Drakor, Stephen Perdue, Skylar The Hedgefox, Gumball, King Ninja, Blayde, Cosmicpool, Artemis, Eternally Darkened, Mario Flame, Sonic BlueSpeed, Matthew West, Stan the AI Hedgefox, Denisusureido, Śhadow Za Hejjihoggu, Baiksaṭara, Queen Ninja, Antimatter, Negative Savier, Brake, Dark Baxter Ewers, Sigma The Hedgehog, Pinkamena Pinkie Pie, Zoroark and Mewfour, Amanda Suddeth, Apollo Hermes and Z, Dark Drakor, Marissa Yandell Downs, Purayia, Nicolas Mario, Blue Wolf, Maka Blackwolf, Doggy The Dog, Zoe Wolf, Charm the Vampwolf, Kurisuti· dadorī, Kawaii, KC, Sabrina The Hedgehog, April Hork, Kane The Charizard, Nicolas Luigi, Sean Murphy, Thorn The Hedgecat, Amu Hinamori, Katie Ostrum, Batista, Red Arrow, Bralk, Rudy Drako Mccarthy, Princess Haley, Daniel, Lugiatwo, Michael Mejia, Baxario, Gunthigi, MegaMinx, Zachary Jacob Cullison, Cláudio Carvalho, Master Destruction, Desla, Zero-Maverick Hunter, Mecha Baxter, KayCee, Toy Doggy, Sønic Isāru, Paloupous, Flare The Hedgewolf, Alyx Wolf Hellsing, Isaac VanBuskirk, Xenoba Umbra, Mecha Artix, Nathan Silverwolf, Sylveon Fairy, Rachel Anne, Fliarz the Hedgegodess, Iris The Hedgegoddess, Overlord Mao, Carry May, Nightmare Acus, Miles Prower, Sabrina Ketchum, Rydia Mist, Rayacus The Hedgegod, Trent Hope, Goggles Man, Flare Man, Cameron Green, Chester The Chesnaught, Jennifer Johnson, Savannah Allen, Teddie Kuma, Mecha Ray, DeviantART Girl, Matthew Kid, Ferrel The Reindeergod, Taylor The Hedgehog, Devon The Hedgehog, Denise The Echidna, Baxter The Hedgehog, Darkachu, Hermes The Hedgegod, Sierra The Hedgehog, Darkflames The Hedgehog, JC The Hyena, Thomas Burgess, Qazat, Bradlee Britt, Lightningshot, Solaris, Itachi, Kawaii Link, Jet Harris, Laura, Alexavier, Altex, Crystal Earthquake, Darken Rokard, Darklight Reishine, Flash Drako, James The Wolf, Jaxson Drakor, Nightflare Drake, ShadowColt Reishine, Shadowmare Hellpony, Skylar The Yoshi, Snowstorm, Tael Drake, Diancie, Sparky The Dog, Rednax, Lea Ekard, Shadow Xander Mario, Shadow Doggy, Shadow Bralk and Shadow Baxter. ****'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot' - Mario, Goku, Captain America, Jotaro Kujo, Link, Omega Zero, Kairi, Sans, Vent, Ashe, Cloud Strife, Grand Dad, Donald Trump, Hillary Clinton, Hulk, Luigi, Batman, Murkekow, Wario, Incineroar, Mega Man, Mari, Luig, Kyo Kusanagi, Terry Bogard, Iori Yagami, Orochi, Hayato Kanzaki, Bilstein, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Strider Hiryu, Batsu, and Marllio ****'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP 2018' - Black Panther and Crysoprase. **Have all of its veterans announced prior to launch and at the same time. **Have none of its newcomers as starter characters. **Feature more unlockable characters than starter characters. **Not feature any Official Characters from Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, etc. Category:Games